Ayumi más Break mala combinacion
by ayumi-san1
Summary: No podía ser un peor día para Agatha y Liam... o eso es lo que creian
1. Personajes

**Personajes**

**Agatha:** es una chica hiperactiva de cabello rojizo y ojos carmesi, es de tez clara, de estatuta baja y de personalidad fuerte, si tuviera que elegir su personalidad seria parecida a la de Alice en cuanto a sus enojos sus risas, todo es natural en ella, al igual que Lyam tambien es subordinada del conde **Barma**, su candena se llama Basilisko, es una cadena que hace mucho daño a su oponente ya que es capaz de hacer desaparecer los organos internos de las personas, Agatha tambien puede teletransportarse sin usar su cadena, pero cuando la usa todo se vuelve negro por una fraccion de segundo, cuando se teletransporta sola, la distancia recorrida es mucho mayor que cuando esta acompañada

**Ayumi:** es una chica de cabello azul, de personalidad parecida a Break, le gustan los dulces, no sale en nombre de su cadena por que nunca se me ocurrio un nombre. Despues cuando hicimos otro de Pandora hearts le habiamos puesto nombre a las cadenas e incluso a los ataques, pero nunca lo terminamos ya qe en ese tiempo teniamos la PSU ya casi encima y ahora ya apenas nos vemos, su cadena es capaz de hacer realidad todo lo que piensa, es por eso que esta chica tuvo una infancia dificil, fue Break y Sharon quienes la sacaron del hoyo en el que estaba

Agatha y Ayumi se conocen desde pequeñas

Los demas personajes no tengo necesidad de definirlos ya que ustedes los conocen de sobra

los que participan en este fic son: Oz, Vincent, Oscar, Alice, Sharon, Break, Gilbert, Barma, Lyam, Jack, creo que no se me olvida nombrar ninguno

Tampoco es necesario saber como se conocieron ya que este es un fic, simplemente dejemoslo con que se conocian desde hace algunos años (desde hace un tiempo ando cero imaginacion asi que me perdonaran si no sale el como se conocieron)

Este fue uno de los pocos fics que terminamos, siempre haciamos fics en clases, nunca los terminamos porke se nos perdian las hojas xD este es uno de los pocos que terminamos xD

bueno si tienen alguna duda me la hacen saber

espero que disfruten de estos cuatro capitulos ^^


	2. Chapter 1: ¿así empezó todo?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen, son de absoluta propiedad de Jun Mochizuki Antes de empezar, necesito aclararles un par de cosas_**

**_1.- En este fic hay dos personajes de mi autoria (que representan a una amiga y a mi), todos los personajes se conocen, ademas en una parte aparece jack (con mi amiga queriamos que apareciera si o si, pero como este fic es de comedia no sabiamos como incluirlo en la historia, al final decidimos ponerlo como una persona mas) (no se si me di a entender con eso xD)_**

**_2.- En algunos aspectos las personalidades de los personajes no son como lo representan en la serie_**

**_3.- En este fic existen los notebook, pendrive, internet, c maras digitales, e incluso hace la mencion de un anime hentai, en otras palabras en un fic actualizado (xD)_**

**_4.- Dura un solo dia_**

**_5.- La cadena de Agatha puede teletransportar, mientras mas gente teletransporte menos es la cantidad de espacio recorrido y la cadena de Ayumi puede crear de la nada lo que ella desee (al final del capitulo 2 hice una mencion sobre sus cadenas)_**

**_Esta historia la creamos mi amiga yo mientras estabamos en clase (en aquella poca xD) jajajaja, sin mas que agregar les dejo el primer capitulo para que lo disfruten_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: ¿Así empezo todo?<p>

Era una mañana pacifica en pandora, los pajaritos silbaban, el viento soplaba, en fin, era una mañana perfecta, perfecta para Ayumi y Break

- BREAK! -se escucho de pronto por todos los pasillos

Una chica de largo cabello rojo corría furiosa mientras llevaba un zapato en una de sus manos

- lo matare , lo matare -repetía entre dientes mientras corría desesperadamente

Llego hasta una puerta y la abrió de golpe, allí dentro estaban dos contratistas tomando te tranquilamente junto a Lyam. La joven de rojos ojos apuntó la cabeza de Break con su zapato para luego lanzarselo con una velocidad impresionante, el cual le llegp justo en el rostro.

- ¡Break! -le miraba con odio

- umh ¿Qu hiciste ahora Break? -preguntó Sharon inclinada hacia el contratista que estaba en el suelo

- ¡nada ~! -contestó canturreando

- ¡Agatha-san! ¡Calmese! -trató de razonar Lyam mientras se acercaba a la chica

- ¡NO! -gritó la pelirroja nuevamente- ¡vas a morir! -dijo acercandose a la mesa donde estaba Sharon

- holas -dijo una chica de pronto apareciendo bajo la mesa, agarrando a Agatha de los tobillos

- ¡AAAHH! -gritó histerica, palidecio y se desmayo

- ... se murio -Break se acerco a ella y la pico con el tenedor de su pastel- la mataste -sentencio

- jejejeje, No era mi intencion -dijo comiendose el pastel que estaba frente a Sharon- gomen -se acerca a la chica que estaba en el suelo- ey! Agatha!... arriba que viene Gil-chan -le canturreo inocentemente la chica de cabellera azul

- ... -no hubo respuesta, en realidad estaba inconsciente

- hola -dijo de pronto un chico bajo de cabello amarillo entrando por la puerta

- hola -salud Gilbert- ¿mmm? ¿Agatha-san? -dijo viendo a la chica en el suelo

- ¡Gil-chan!... -dijo de pronto la chica de cabello azul acercandose a Gilbert y jalandolo del brazo hasta llegar donde estaba Agatha inconsciente- Gil-chan Agatha-san se desmayo la podrías despertar?

- ¿y como? -pregunto un inocente Gilbert

- con un beso -dijo Break dandose cuenta de lo que quería hacer Ayumi

- ¿eh? - dijo un muy sonrojado Gilbert

- hazlo -Oz se acercaba a los chicos con una cara sonriente- ¡holas!

- mmm ... Est bien -dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Agatha, mientras el era observado por todos

- ...umh ¿Qué? -mira a Gilbert que la miraba fijamente- ...¿Qué haces?

- en mal momento despertaste -le recriminó Ayumi mientras se paraba de su lugar y sacaba de quien sabe donde platos con postres- ¿Quién quiere pastel?

- ¡YO! -gritó Agatha

- ¡ey, Break! -dijo Ayumi ignorando completamente a Agatha- me comere tu parte

- ¡EY! -gritó Agatha- ¡Y YO QUÉ!

- voy, voy -dijo un muy alegre Break yendo hacia Ayumi

- hum ... ¿Y a que venía? -trató de recordar Agatha poniendo su mano bajo su mentón- sera... buenos días Lyam-san, Sharon-sama, Oz-sama, Gilbert-sama y .. Break -puso su carmesí mirada en el contratista de blanco cabello- Ayumi-san, buenos días

- Que largo el saludo -se burló Oz acercandose a la mesa

- umh tal vez -sonrió apenada- por cierto ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- tratando de despertarte ... Chica desmayada -dijo Oz

- en realidad fue Ayumi la que la dejó así -dijo Break

- no hables mira que te salvé -dijo Ayumi de manera acusadora

- ¿Salvar? ... ¡aaah! ¡ya me acordé! -gritó al abalanzarse sobre Break para ahorcarlo- ¡Maldito payaso! Te crees mejor que yo, eh? -lo ahorcaba con mas fuerza

- a...yu...mi -dijo el joven contratista a punto de morir

- jujuju ... -sonrió inocentemente

- Gil-chan -dijo mientras se acercaba a él

- ¿si? -preguntó un poco cohibido

- me prestas tu sombrero?...

- ¿para que? pregunto curioso

- te lo devuelvo de inmediato -canturreo la joven de pelo azul mientras ponía una sonrisa inocente

- e... esta bien -dijo el quitandose el sombrero y entregandoselo a Ayumi

- arigato Gil-chan -dijo abrazandolo

- waaaa! -gritó alguien de pronto- alejate de mi Gilbert! -amenazó

- MALDITO! MALDITO! MALDITO! -Agatha azotaba a Break en el piso

- Vi... Vin... -trataba de hablar Break

- umh... ¿Qué? -Agatha alzó la cabeza encontrandose con el rubio

- Vincent-sama? -dijo mientras soltaba a Break

- GILBERT! -se acerco el Nightroad corriendo hacia su hermano en camara lenta

- Vincent... -dijo la chica de cabello azul- ... Eres muy gay -dijo mientras se ponía el sombrero de Gilbert

- no dejare que nadie toque nada de... -pero fue interrumpido por ... ¡La chica conejo!

- CARNEE! -dijo la chica de largos cabellos cafés pateando todo a su paso... Incluyendo a Vincent que ahora yacía en el suelo

- Vincent-sama -Agatha se agachó para socorrer a Vincent- ¿se encuentra bien?

- nnh creo -contestó sin animo- ¡Eccho!

- digame Vincent-sama... -dijo ella mientras aparecia de la nada

- Mata a Alice -dijo con una mirada asesina (aun en el suelo)

- Si, Vincent-sama -dijo sin expresión alguna (como suele hacerlo)

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ALICEEE CORREEE! -gritó Oz preocupado

- ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡MATALA! -le animaba Gilbert

- hay dios... -suspiró agobiada la pelirroja acercandose a Eccho y diciendole algo en el oído- ¿Si?

- ... si, Agatha-sama -dicho esto... la chica se fue de aquel lugar

- ¿Eccho? -Vincent no entendía nada... ¿Cómo es que aquella chica le había desobedecido? (N/Ayumi: hum .. eso da para malos entendidos xDD)

- jujuju -dijo la pelirroja con una cara de pervertida

- me pregunto que le habra dicho -dijo Break

- quien sabe -dijo Ayumi con una paleta en la mano

- bien -Agatha sonrió- Creo que ya hice mucho por aquí ¡Lyam-san ~! tengo que hablar con el conde Barma, ¡vamos! -mando esta mientras Lyam se paraba de su asiento

Caminó hacia la puerta con Lyam siguiendola y desaparecen

- Quizas a que se van esos dos... -dijo una inocente Ayumi

- deben tener algo importante que hacer -coment Oz

- Hombre + mujer + solos = ... -dijo de pronto Oscar entrando a la sala

- waaa! -gritó Gilbert sonrojandose entendiendo lo que Oscar había dicho

- no entiendo -se quejó Alice parando de comer y alzando el rostro

- eres muy inocente... Conejo -dijo Break apareciendo por el hombro de esta

- aah! pierdete payaso! -gritó Alice tratando de quitarselo de encima

- ah ¡la colección del caballero sagrado! -exclamó distraído Oz

Mientras tanto

* * *

><p><em>Avances:<em>  
><em>- comentarios? -Lyam le miró<em>

_- si, ya sabes... De esos como hombre + mujer = sexo..._

_- ¡te dije! ¡te dije! -se quejó Agatha al salir mirando el lugar en el que habían estado por horas- umh... Lyam-san salió del closet -murmuró Agatha inocentemente_


	3. Chapter 2: ¿Lyam salió del closet?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen, son de absoluta propiedad de Jun Mochizuki Antes de empezar, necesito aclararles un par de cosas _**

**_1.- En este fic hay dos personajes de mi autoria (que representan a una amiga y a mi), todos los personajes se conocen, ademas en una parte aparece jack (con mi amiga queriamos que apareciera si o si, pero como este fic es de comedia no sabiamos como incluirlo en la historia, al final decidimos ponerlo como una persona mas) (no se si me di a entender con eso xD)_**

**_2.- En algunos aspectos las personalidades de los personajes no son como lo representan en la serie _**

**_3.- En este fic existen los notebook, pendrive, internet, camaras digitales, e incluso hace la mencion de un anime hentai, en otras palabras en un fic actualizado (xD)_**

**_4.- Dura un solo día _**

**_Esta historia la creamos mi amiga yo mientras estabamos en clase (en aquella poca xD) jajajaja, sin mas que agregar les dejo el primer capitulo para que lo disfruten _**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo Anterior:<em>

_- eres muy inocente... Conejo -dijo Break apareciendo por el hombro de esta _

_- aah! pierdete payaso! -gritó Alice _

_- ah ¡la colección del caballero sagrado! -exclamó distraido Oz _

_Mientras tanto_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: ¿Lyam salió del closet?<p>

- Umh... ¿Quizas que tipo de comentarios habran dicho despues de que salimos -dijo Agatha

- comentarios? -Lyam le miro

- si, ya sabes... De esos como hombre + mujer = sexo

- a ¡ah! -Lyam se sonrojo al instante y Agatha sonrio

- naaah... No hagas caso -le sonrio

- ejeje -rio nervioso Lyam

En el salón

- ¿Por que no hacemos algo divertido? -dijo de pronto Ayumi

- ¿Como que? -dijo Sharon (ella me recuerda a mi ex profe de lenguaje, ¡ES IDENTICA!)

- una obra -dijo cantarina la chica mirando fijamente a Gilbert

- tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo este viendo como Ayumi lo miraba

- waaaai! Una obra -dijo alegre Oz

- va a haber carne? -pregunto Alice

- como recompensa -dijo Break

- waaai! yo participo! -dijo Alice pensando en toda la carne que iba a comer

- Gil-chan... Ven a cambiarte -lo llamaba Ayumi- yo te ayudare, ya que el traje es complicado de poner, Break tu arreglas todo aquí, les das sus trajes a todos -dijo la chica antes de entrar a la habitaco n contigua (N/A: las habitaciones estan conectadas)

- okey -dijo Break, mientras ve a como Ayumi y Gilbert entraban a la otra habitacion

Un rato despues (bastante largo)

- listo!... ¿eh? -Agatha miro a todos en el salon- ¿Que demo...? -se callo al ver la escena que los chicos estaban montando

- vamos Gil-chan no te quedes atras! -se quejaba Ayumi con un traje de caballero

- espereme! Ayumi-sama -Gilbert corria tras Ayumi con un traje de maid

- oh dios! -grito alguien de pronto- ¿Que has hecho con MI Gilbert? -grito un euforico hombre de cabello rubio con bigotes y de traje- de el hombre mas temido y peligroso... Ahora es ... -lo mira de pies a cabezas- ¡una maid muy sexy! -dijo Vincent mirando a Gilbert con corazones en los ojos

- hay... Vincent nunca cambias -dijo de pronto Sharon con un traje de profesora (N/A: tia meee .(asi le dec amos a mi profe) jajaj) acompañada por Break... El policia misterioso.

- jojojo -reia desde una esquina un chico con un sombrero de copa- menuda sorpresita que nos han arreglado

- ahora podemos hacer la barbacoa! -dijo Alice improvisando

- oooh! Pero miren quienes han llegado -dijo Ayumi mirando hacia la puerta

- nos equivocamos de salon... Disculpen -dijo Agatha volteandose para salir

- si, seguro -Lyam le siguio

- ¡EY! ¡los ladrones se escapan! -dijo Emily desde el hombro de Break

- a ellos, -ordeno Ayumi- Gil-chan yo te elijo

- ¡Lyam.. Correee! -Agatha le tomo de la mano proponiendose salir del salon

- ... -el chico de lentes aun seguia en shock

- super maid ¡AL ATAQUE! -grito Ayumi y Alice al mismo tiempo mientras que de la nada sale una explosion cerca de Gilbert y otro delante de Agatha y Lyam haciendo que estos se detuvieran y miraran a los chicos, viendo solamente humo

- no veo nada - se quejo Agatha mientras que el humo se disipaba- mmm?

- ¡no los dejare escapar! - grito Gilbert con el traje de super maid negro con violeta- ¡los detendre! -gritaba mientras corria como mujer hueca a atrapar a los dos recien nombrados

- tengo miedo ... -dijo Agatha asustada- Lyam no me sueltes, vamos a desaparecer

- Ah ?

Un resplandor rojo los ilumin y desaparecieron

- aaah! -corria Gilbert con los ojos cerrados mientras gritaba y se lanzaba donde supuestamente deberian estar Agatha y Lyam, cayendo de boca al suelo

En otra parte un tanto oscura

- ¡au! -se quejo Lyam tras una puerta

- shhhh! ¡No te muevas! -le reclamo Agatha

- pudo haber escogido un lugar mas amplio -le reclamo el castaño

- entre en panico -se excuso la chica con una sonrisa- ay, no te muevas!

- estoy incomodo -se quejo el chico

- yo tambien! ¡Callate ya!

- ¿disculpe? -Lyam enarco una ceja en la oscuridad

- disculpa Lyam-san pero es que... ¡au mi pie!

- ¡lo-lo lamento! -trato de disculparse- aqui hay poco espacio

- lo se... Quedate quieto

En otro lado

- los ladrones han escapado, busquenlos -orden Ayumi

- si! -respondieron todos, buscando a los chicos- no estan por ahí -se escucho de pronto la voz de Ayumi- no pueden haber ido muy lejos, ya que Agatha esta acompañada no llegara muy lejos- dijo esta de manera amenazadora

Mas tarde

- Agatha-sama ya es tarde . Deberiamos salir propuso el castaño

- No -dijo esta- aun pueden estar por ahi

- deben haberlo dejado ¿planea estar aqui siempre?

- si es necesario morir aqui, lo hare -sentencio seria, Lyam le miro cansado

- lo que es yo, voy a salir -dijo abriendo la puerta, al poner un pie fuera de aquel lugar oscuro, supo que algo le esperaba, salio por completo de aquel lugar y todo se ilumino

- ¿ven?, les dije que debiamos dejarlos solos -dijo Emily

- nunca pens eso de Agatha-san.. Estoy decepcionado -dijo la maid Gil-chan

- estando en aquel lugar tan pequeño -dijo Break

- deberian hacer las cosas de un modo mas correcto -dijo Sharon

- te dije! te dije! -se quejo Agatha al salir mirando el lugar en el que habian estado por horas- umh . Lyam-san salio del closet -murmuro Agatha inocentemente

- lo hemos descubierto -dijo Ayumi con una voz de investigador- ... Hemos descubierto al chico que salio del closet -dijo con cara alegre

- tengo una muñeca igual a Emily... Pero ella no habla te la regalo -dijo Break con una paleta en la boca

- ... -Lyam no podia articular palabra alguna

- hiiii! ¡Lyam-san no es gay! -grito espantada la pelirroja

- ¡lo ha declarado! -dijo Vincent- ¡ella es la prueba!

- ¿Prueba?... ¡el no es gay! -volvio a gritar

- ya, ya, lo que hagan ustedes dos no nos importa -dijo Ayumi

- hiiii! -chillo nuevamente- ¿ustedes creen que estabamos haciendo eso ahi dentro?

- ¿que es eso? -pregunto Alice

- no nos tienen que dar explicaciones de lo que hagan -dijo Sharon tomando te

- ¡solo nos escondiamos de ustedes! -dijeron Agatha y Lyam al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojaban

- y ¿Por qu se sonrojan si les decimos que tuvieron sexo? -pregunt Oz

- sexo? -dijo Alice mirando a Gilbert que estaba completamente rojo

- ¡Oz-sama no diga esas palabras! dijo avergonzada- se dice ... Amh ¿Como se dice Gilbert-sama?

- a-a yo etto... -dijo un avergonzado Gilbert

- bueno no diga esas cosas Oz-sama -le recrimino Agatha ya un poco mas relajada

- ya, ya, chicos .. Ya saben que hacer -dijo Ayumi

Todos los chicos se acercaron a Lyam y a Agatha, dej ndolos dentro de un c rculo formado por ellos

- Gil-chan.. A ellos -orden Ayumi

- aah! -gritaron ambos mientras eran amarrados con una cuerda que traia Gilbert en las manos

- A la hoguera! -grito Emily

* * *

><p><em>Avance:<em>  
><em>- No quiero morir -lloraba Lyam <em>

_- pero si te vez linda ojou-sama! -comenzo a reir Agatha- nadie te reconocer te lo aseguro _

_- ¡ey! ¿mal intento de maid?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahy algo que se me olvido aclarar y tiene que ver con las cadenas de Agatha y Ayumi<strong>_

_**La cadena de AGATHA puede teletransportar, a ella misma y a las demas personas, si esta sola se puede teletransportar a una mayor distancia que cuando esta acompañada, esta es la caracteristica que mas se muestra en este fic, habiamos continuado este fic conviertiendolo un poco mas serio y mas de batallas y esas cosas pero se me perdio xD**_

_**La cadena de AYUMI tiene el poder de crear todo lo que ella quiera, es por eso que en este capitulo en una parte sale que aparecieron unas explosiones, ayumi fue la causante**_


	4. Chapter 3: Un simple plan

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen, son de absoluta propiedad de Jun Mochizuki _**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo Anterior:<em>

_- Gil-chan... A ellos -orden Ayumi _

_- aah! -gritaron ambos mientras eran amarrados con una cuerda que traia Gilbert en las manos _

_- A la hoguera! -grito Emily_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: un simple plan<p>

- ¿Que? -grito Agatha- nos van a matar!

- No quiero morir -lloraba Lyam

- hora de ser super Agatha y sacar mi cadena! -penso Agatha- Basilisko! -Grito Todo se volvio negro por una fraccion de segundo

- Eh? no estan! -Gilbert estaba enojado

- ¡a ellos! ¡a cazar! -grito alguien de pronto captando la atencion de todos los presentes

- ¿Quien hablo? -pregunto Oz

- Jack! -grito Alice

- hola -dijo el entrando por la ventana

En otro lado

- emh... ¿Agatha-san? -pregunto Lyam

- si ?

- ¿Como nos desatamos? -pregunto el chico mirando su amarre

- amh no se, te toca a ti, yo ya nos he salvado dos veces -se encogio de hombros

- hay dios.. Levantese, voy a buscar unas tijeras en este lugar

- yaai! tijeras!

- buf... eee Agatha-san tenemos un problema

- ¿Cual? -pregunto Agatha

- si nos paramos tendre que cargarla (N/A: Cuando los amarraron los habian sentado en el suelo (algo asi como cuando amarran a los malos en las peliculas) y digamos que Agatha es un poco . Enana xD)

- da igual... me estas diciendo enana?

- N-No! -exclamo nervioso- ti-tiene un porte muy bueno y

- y?... -le replico Agatha con cara de pocos amigos

- y ... esta my bien para una dama como usted -comento nervioso

- ah ... Ok sera, puedes tomarme -sonrio tranquilamente

- como usted diga -dijo Lyam mientras se ponia de pie con Agatha a cuestas

- yaaiii, que lindo, que lindo -penso Agatha mientras sonreia como estupida

- ¿pasa algo? -pregunto el chico de anteojos

- umh?... nada! -dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Con los chicos

- oooh, jack llegas en buen momento donde estan Agatha y Lyam? -Pregunt Oz

- Break! -dijo de pronto Ayumi mirandolo seriamente

- No es necesario que te diga donde estan -dijo Jack mientras miraba a Ayumi- tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer, se cuidan! -fue lo ultimo que se escucho de el antes de desaparecer

- entiendo -dijo break- hagomoslo

- ¿Que es lo que haran? -pregunto Oscar

Con Lyam y Agatha

- Al fin libres! -sonrio Agatha saltando por toda la habitacion- y sucios .. -recalco

- ¿y ahora que? -pregunto Lyam mirando su pegajosa ropa- es increible todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para romper esa cuerda

- cierto... Por ahora supongo que deberiamos cambiarnos, ademas hay que escondernos, no creo que se queden sin hacer nada -sentencio Agatha seria durante unos minutos para luego mirar a Lyam con una mirada un tanto extraña

- ¿Que? ¿Que?

- jejej... -sonreia maliciosamente

Veinte minutos despues salen de la mansion una Agatha disfrazada de Maid y un Lyam con un traje rosadito con encaje blanco y con una larga peluca rubia

- Que verguenza -suspiro el chico mirando su vestido rosa

- pero si te vez linda ¡ojou-sama! -comenzo a reir Agatha- nadie te reconocer te lo aseguro

- si . Claro .

De pronto ven a Vincent, Oz, Alice y Oscar que corrian en su direccion

- Disculpen señoritas -dijo Vincent

- si? -pregunto nervioso Lyam

- han visto a una pareja por aqui? Son una chica peliroja y un chico de cabello castaño -pregunto Emily en el suelo

- no -dijo la chica (Agatha)- no hemos visto a nadie -dijo sonriente

- bueno, gracias -grito Oscar mientras todos los chicos salian corriendo nuevamente

- fiuu -dijo Lyam- ... Que nervios

- vamos Lyam-san -dijo Agatha para luego salir del jardin de la mansion

Pero de lo que ambas personas no se habian dado cuenta era que dos pares de ojos los miraba desde un lugar que nunca encontrarian

- mmm? -Agatha se voltea

- ¿pasa algo? -pregunto Lyam

- no nada, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica, ¿no es asi? ¡ojou-sama! -le dijo la chica molestando al pobre de Lyam

- por favor! -alego sonrojado

- ayayai! Ojala pudiera sacarte una foto, ojou-sama! -volvio a reirse

- ¡basta! ¡Deje de reirse! -dijo Lyam un poco enfadado

- jajajaj ugh!

De pronto por el parque que iban pasando todas las regaderas se abrieron dejando completamente mojados a Agatha y a Lyam

- oh, oh, tenemos problemas ojou-sama -Agatha se miro el traje

- deje de tratarme asi por favor -reclamo

- Qu hacemos ahora ojou-sama? -pregunto Agatha sin acerle caso a su comentario mientras miraba a Lyam completamente mojado

- no lo se

- vayamos a una tienda de disfraces ojou-sama -dijo la Agatha

- est bien -dijo Lyam sin mas opciones, llevarle la contraria a esa chica significaria tenerla como enemiga por el resto de tu vida- porque no vamos a una tienda normal -lloraba en silencio

Ambos retomaron su camino y entraron a una tienda de disfraces

- Bienvenidos -dijeron dos personas, un chico y una chica apenas entraron al local

- tu encargate de la dama, Peter -dijo la chica -yo me encargo de este intento de maid -dijo la chica señalando a Agatha

- ¡ey! ¿mal intento de maid? enfurecio la peliroja

- Agatha-san calma, calma

- fue lo unico que encontre, ¿ok?... -se defendio para luego voltearse hacia Lyam con una sonrisa burlona- descubriran su secreto ojou-sama

- Agatha-san!

- muy bien Peter ... Pruebale eso, eso, eso y eso a la señorita -dijo la chica mientras empujaba a Agatha a un probador- ah! -se paro en seco- les agradeceria que nos dejaran sacarles fotos por cada traje que se prueban, ya que nos sirve como material de referencia

- por mi ning n problema! -dijo Agatha muy contenta

- muchas gracias -agradecio el joven mientras invitaba a la señorita hacia algun lugar de la tienda

- A que se refiere con eso, eso, eso y eso? -pregunto un dubitativo Lyam

- secreto de trabajo, muy bien, le traer sus trajes -dijo mientras desaparecia de la vista de Lyam

Mientras tanto con Agatha y aquella dependienta

- algo no muy llamativo por favor o bueno me da igual, a estas alturas ya nada me da verguenza -se encoje de hombros

- muy bien, de inmediato le traigo algunos trajes que creo que le podrian quedar bien -dijo para desaparecer unos minutos y luego volver con 10 trajes diferentes- usted me dice cual quiere probarse- le mostro todos los trajes

Varios minutos mas tarde con peter y Lyam

- Este es el que mejor le queda señorita dijo para dejarle un traje encima de un asiento

- esto es -dijo Lyam mirando aquel vestido

- dejare esto aqui e ire a buscarle los accesorios

- ¡pero esto es! -volvio a repetir Lyam- un tanto vergonzoso dijo en voz baja

- si no se lo pone usted se lo pongo yo -dijo Peter mirando a Lyam de una manera un tanto extraña

- ¡ya me lo colocare yo! -grito Lyam con la cara roja empujandolo fuera del probador al que habian entrado

- que delicada -sonrie- vuelvo de inmediato con todo lo demas!

Volviendo con Agatha y aquella chica

- y bien ¿ya decidio? -pregunto la dependienta

- umh... Ojal que no hayan descubierto el secreto de que Lyam no es una chica -penso Agatha- amh... Creo que me quedo con el de bailarina de can-can

- muy buena eleccion, ahora faltan los zapatos y los accesorios

- est bien -dijo Agatha con una sensaión extraña

Con Lyam

- y-y-ya e-esta -dijo saliendo del probador

- ooo, le queda muy bien -le sonrio

- aqui estan los zapatos, dejeme ayudarle a ponerse lo demas

- Nooooooo -lloraba internamente Lyam

Con Agatha

- Como puede ser que aun no este lista -dijo una chica con un disfraz de can-can

- ah vienen -dijo la dependienta

- ojou-sama como es que... ugh! -mira a Lyam y...- WAAAAJAJJAJJAJAJJ

- Agatha-san -dijo Lyam con la cara roja

- bien hecho Peter -dijo la chica mirando el traje de muñeca rosado que traia Lyam

- pffff... Perdon Ly... ¡digo Ojou-sama! -Agatha se tapaba la boca para no reir

- tambien se ve bien como bailarina -solto burlesco

-con cara de pocos amigos se acerca a Lyam y le dice al oido- ¿Que pasaria si el conde Barma se entera de esto?

- hiii! ¡no le digaaa! -chillo Lyam

- ¡ruega como niña!

- ¡por favor! ¡por favor!

- y ahora unas fotos de recuerdo de ambos juntos -dijo la chica sacando la camara que tenia

- siiiii -Agatha abrazaba a Lyam por el brazo, el chico se espanto

- No! ¡Espere! -dijo gritando

- ¡aqui va! -dijo sacando muchas fotos de ambas chicas- ¿alguien tiene un pendrive?

- mi! -Agatha busco en su zapato ya que no tenia bolsillos y se lo paso a la vendedora

- Agatha-san -se quejaba Lyam

- a callar -le demando la pelirroja

- muy bien -dijo la dependienta sacando su notebook y al poco rato- aqui tiene -le devuelve el pendrive- estan todas las fotos de todos los trajes que se pusieron, se las pase de recuerdo, que les vaya bien vuelvan cuando quieran

- los estaremos esperando -se despidieron al unisono aquellas dos personas

- claro! claro! les grito Agatha mientras salian de la tienda

Los chicos salieron a la calle rumbo a... ¿Donde? Quien sabe... Mientras Agatha y Lyam caminaban con sus nuevos disfraces, en la tienda

* * *

><p><em>Avance:<em>  
><em>- claro con el trajecito ese dificil no mirarte -sentencio serio mirandola <em>

_- y yo que estaba de lo mas concentrado viendo la biblia ne... -se callo al instante de darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo dejando a todos mas que sorprendidos _

_- A-Agatha-san . -dijo Lyam- puede bajarse?_


	5. Chapter 4: Fotos

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen, son de absoluta propiedad de Jun Mochizuki_**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo anterior:<em>

_- los estaremos esperando -se despidieron al unisono aquellas dos personas_

_- ¡claro! ¡claro! –les grito Agatha mientras salían de la tienda_

_Los chicos salieron a la calle rumbo a…. ¿dónde? Quien sabe…. Mientras los chicos caminaban con sus nuevos disfraces, en la tienda…._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Fotos<p>

- muchas gracias -Ayumi y Break se despidieron de las dueñas de la tienda de disfraces y ambos jovenes desaparecen de aquel lugar para aparecer en la mansion de pandora

- esto vale oro -dijeron ambos a la vez

- cuando tengamos todo listo ... Lo hacemos -dijo Ayumi

- claro! -dijo Break con una piruleta en la boca

- ellos estan en el parque -se escucho de pronto desde el suelo

- Emily -exclamo Break

- con que en el parque eh? -dijo Ayumi para luego dejar el salon completamente vacio

Con Lyam y Agatha

- me siento observada -la pelirroja se abraza a si misma

- claro con el trajecito ese, dificil no mirarte -sentencio serio

- ¡ojou-sama! -dijo Agatha con cara de pocos amigos

- ¡Agatha-san! ¡por favor! -Lyam lloraba

- ¡ustedes! -se escucho de pronto, un caballero se acercaba energicamente a la pareja disfrazada, a lo que Agatha lo miro confundida- ustedes son perfectos -sentencio aquel hombre

- ¡hay no! ¡un pervertido! -chillo escondiendose tras de Lyam

- ¿ah? -el chico de anteojos no entendia

- ¡protege mi honra! eres... ¡Hombre! -le susurra Agatha, Lyam enarco una ceja

- cuando le conviene me trata como hombre -penso Lyam- ¡pero si yo !... aaagh! -grito frustrado

- no se de que estan hablando pero... -dijo aquel hombre- ¿quieren trabajar para mi el día de hoy? -pregunto ilusionado- mis actores tuvieron un pequeño accidente y estamos cortos de personal

- ¿Que tipo de trabajo es? -pregunto Lyam tratando de analizar la situacion

- ¡en un circo! -grito aquel hombre tan energico

- wooooo -grito ilusionada Agatha

- olvidelo... Yo solo trabajo para el conde Barma -sentencio Lyam, Agatha lo tironeo del brazo

- puede ser divertido -le sonrio y se dirigio al hombre- ¡claro que iremos!

- Agatha-san -se quejo el chico

Agatha y Lyam entraron al circo e hicieron show, ayudaron en muchas cosas y vieron muchos flash de camaras, lo que ellos no sabian era proposito de aquellas fotos

- tenemos todo listo ... Y ... publicar -dijo Ayumi mientras publicaba en internet las fotos y videos que habian hecho de Lyam y Agatha

- esto sera divertido -dijo Break

Ya por la noche todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, Lyam y Agatha recien entraban a la mansion luego de de un día agotador, de camino a "casa" habían pasado por una tienda a comprar ropa normal

- no quiero ni acordarme de este dia -suspiro el sirviente de Barma arreglando su uniforme de pandora

- estuvo bonito algo que hagamos diferentes -la chica sonrio

Unos chicos que venian caminando en dirección contraria vieron a Lyam y a Agatha y comenzaron a reir

- ¿Que? -se preguntaban los dos

- ajajaj! ¡Muñequita rosada! -escucharon decir a uno

- ... -Lyam se sonrojo al instante

- hey bastardos -dijo Alice con una cara de poker- ¿Que es lo que saben?

- ve-vea las fotos en internet -respondieron asutados aquellos chicos para luego salir corriendo

- fotos? internet? ... Break y Ayumi -grito la pelirroja

- Barma me va a matar -lloraba Lyam

Ambos chicos corrieron hasta llegar a un salon

- Ayumi! Break! -grito la pelirroja entrando al salon- ¡como pudieron hacer esto! -les reclamo la chica a Ayumi y a Break que jugaban cartas en una mesa

- con las manos -respondio Ayumi

- y con ganas -respaldo Break

- Porfavor no grites apenas entres a alguna parte, ¡que modales son esos! -le recrimin Sharon

- pedazos de mierda que ni siquiera llegan a mierda -les gritaba la pelirroja mientras zamarreaba a Break

- ¿Como pudieron? el conde Barma va a matarme! -reclam Lyam

- Maldito payaso! Mide las consecuencias, ¡INUTIL! -Break era zamarreado con mas violencia

De pronto se escuchan unos pasos acercandose poco a poco a aquel salon

- ay no ... -dijo Lyam- morireeee

De pronto la puerta se abre y Lyam se esconde tras Agatha

- ¡donde esta Lyam! -demando el conde Barma

- aqui -dijo Ayumi apuntando a Lyam tras Agatha

- ¡no mentira! -Agatha retrocedio - ¡es una ilusion~!

- ¡si!... ¡wuuuu! -le apoyo Lyam con voz tenebrosa

- y yo que estaba de lo mas concentrado viendo la biblia ne... -se callo al instante de darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo dejando a todos mas que sorprendidos

- ¿Que usted que? -Agatha casi se desmaya

- ... -Lyam quedo sin habla

- ¿Cual estaba viendo? -dijo Oscar

- ¡ñami! -Ayumi estaba de lo mas contenta comiendose su piruleta

- Lyam... Cuando te diga... ¡CORREEE! -no alcanzo a terminar la frase y ya ambos habian desaparecido del salon

En alguna parte de la mansion

- fiuuu -suspiro la pelirroja- ¡escapamos!

- da igual, ahora no podre ver nunca mas al conde Barma a la cara -se quejo Lyam bajando el rostro

- ¿por andar vestido de niña?

- si -asinti

- ... Ummh -la chica se llevo una mano al menton- te ve as bien de niña

- Agatha-san -dijo mas rojo que el tomate

- pero si es cierto ricitos de oro -la pelirroja le comenzo a apretar las mejillas

- itai! itai! Duele! Por favor!

- hai, ojou-sama!

-Agatha-san pare -le decia Lyam

- hai, hai -iba a terminar con el mas fuerte de los pellizcos, pero no aguanto mas de puntillas y cayo al suelo (N/A: recordar que Agatha es enana xDD)

- A-Agatha-san ... -dijo Lyam- ¿puede bajarse?

- ¿eh? -dijo ella, había caido sobre Lyam

Iba a pararse cuando de pronto escucho algo que le llamo la atenion, levanto la vista y vio a Ayumi con una camara de fotos

- esto vale oro -dijo para luego salir corriendo del lugar

- AYUMI -grito la pelirroja corriendo tras de ella ...

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? ¿Que les parecio? espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras disfrutamos haciendolo en la clase de matematica xDDD<strong>

_**Q**_


End file.
